Maybe Our Next Lives
by Mosstar
Summary: He never got to say goodbye. This life had turned out with the two of them apart. Roxas hasn't dissapeared and is just a forgotten memory. Will the next life ever come? AkuRoku, Implied Zemyx. Prequel To 'We're WHAT In The Next Life'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Made out of sheer boredom and lack of anything else to do. And yes, this just might be continued in a different fanfic. See this as a prequel before the main thing's even out.

-------------

A young blond male with cerulean blue eyes was sitting at the edge of a beach on an island. He had been sitting there for a long time now, almost two years. The boy had not once taken his gaze off of the horizon even though a group of three friends played quite a few yards away. He had been forgotten, abandoned by his only other friend like him. Even his other and his friends had forgotten him, yet there was nothing left for him anyway. He just silently kept staring at the horizon; seemingly frozen there forever, only every few minutes he would blink would even give away that he was still alive. No one saw him, even though he desperately wished someone would. Though after that one day his sanity slightly snapped and never fully went back to normal, caught in the rifts of his own mind as he surrounded himself in an imaginary bubble that will most likely never get popped. He closed out almost the entire real world so he could surround himself in a fantasy of what his life would be like if his best friend – and lover- had survived that one attack. He imagined up himself a happily ever after until something washed up on shore and softly touched his shoe. This boy was once known as Roxas, Number XIII, The Key of destiny and all that jazz about Organization XIII. Now he was just a forgotten memory, never seen or heard from for a long time.

Roxas looked down at his shoe to see a gold colored dainty looking necklace with a charm of a deep sea blue marble surrounded by one small strip of silver-gold metal to hold it in place. It used to belong to a friend of Roxas, if only he could remember… The name hit his consciousness almost immediately and broke him out of his bubble. Sad memories washed over him as tears came to his eyes as he murmured," D…Demyx… It's my fault… You're gone and you never did anything wrong…!" He picked up the necklace and held it close to himself; wishing that just by doing that his friend would come back. Though Roxas knew it would never happen, but it was a nice thought to have the bubble-headed water-loving idiot back again.

No one noticed him crying, no one heard him and came over to ask what was wrong, and no one would ever see him really. Not even Naminè was there to comfort him and keep his final ounces of sanity he had recovered from that one time safe, she had fully merged with Kairi and lost everything that made her consciousness. Tears streamed down Roxas' face as he said while trying to choke back a sob," I hope if you made it to the Next Life you're happy… I hope you found Zexion wherever you are… It seems that **he** had it the other way around when he told me that I had a Next Life… This isn't a next life, it is torture to not be noticed or even seen…" Roxas refrained from saying his old friends name for fear he would cry even more. The blond stood up and picked up an empty bottle that was sitting in the sand. He wiped a few tears away as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and began writing a small message the read,"

_The road's we have followed have been long and hard, with sadly yours coming to a dead end. If only I could, I would exchange your life for mine so you would still be alive. Even if it meant that I would not be here, it is still better than just sitting here alone and forgotten. I just wish that one day if you find this message you could forgive all that I have done, Axel. I'm sorry for all the pain and sadness I have caused you in the past. If you do end up finding this message than I just want to tell you that I still love you. You will know my name, so I have no need to write it."_

Roxas walked to the edge of the waves and let the bottle float in the water, hoping it would reach the one he loved. He sat back down in his original spot as he stared not at the horizon this time, but at the necklace in his hand.

He didn't hear the flapping of wings, he didn't see the snow white dove that landed in front of him. All he noticed was that fluttering of wings as he saw the dove fly right past his head and off into the horizon. There was a small note on the ground and Roxas picked it up. He unraveled it and read it, tears dotting the sides of his eyes. The note read,"

_Forgotten Promises are forgiven."_

He had been forgiven, by whom; no one else would be sure but Roxas. Roxas held the note close as he said," Thank you, Axel… I hope the Next Life treats you well… Maybe, just maybe, one day I could join you… and we could see each other again…" Just that one sentence had brought Roxas' sanity back, but it wouldn't really show through all his tears. He was forgiven, just as soon as the note had passed beyond the horizon too. Small shimmers of light began to spread up from Roxas' feet and surround him. "I'm fading," Roxas murmured as he was slowly disappearing," not into Darkness, but light… Guess the Next Life will come after all… Goodbye Sora, don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" The light fully engulfed him as his consciousness fell into a deep sleep, seemingly never to wake up again…

^.^O.o^.^

A beautiful woman with long blond hair was sitting upright in a hospital bed; admiring her newborn son. Led in by a nurse, a small boy of about four walked over to the bed. He had spiky blond hair that stuck out in almost one direction and deep blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Is this my baby brother momma," The boy asked in curiosity. "Yes Ven," The woman said as she leaned a bit so her son could see his new brother," this is your new brother. His name's…" The baby's eyes slowly opened to take in his surroundings. They were a vibrant cerulean blue. His eyes gazed over to Ven as his mother said," Roxas."

To be continued? Maybe?

--

This was fun to write. I like how it came out. If anyone asks yes, I was listening to the Vocaloid song 'Regret Message' when I was writing this. And some parts came from an angst-filled RP me and my older sister had done one day in our boredom. Hope you all like!


End file.
